A multi-center, placebo-controlled, double-blind, randomized trial comparing the virologic and immunologic activities of 400 mg nevirapine in combination with 500-600 mg/day of zidovudine vs zidovudine alone in asymptomatic HIV-1 infected patients with 3-24 months prior zidovudine therapy and 200-500 CD4 + cells/mm3.